Cat's Curse
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: Kazemaru was cursed and the only way turn him back was-? -The late fulfilled request of sparky-229 Rated M for a reason I think is plausible


Oh my gawd. I know that I was to post this story way, way back. Really, like after my first story? I just found out that I have PM'ed sparkey-229 that I would make this. Technically it was a request long but not forgotten. So! Here it is.

~.~.~.~.~

~Aphrodi's Home~

Aphrodi: Kazemaru come on don't hide

Kaze: *hides beneath the sofa* *growls*

Aphrodi: Kazemaru I have a yarn in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it! 3..2..1.

Kaze: *pounces on Aphrodi* Meanie, you I can't resist yarns 'cause I'm a cat now. *pouts*

Aphrodi: That's the more reason to cure you. We can't let your parents know, you, their son turned into a cat!

Kaze: But... we don't know if I will recover if we *blushes* do it... besides it'll be our first time and we don't have any idea how to do it.

Aphrodi: That's why I- *door opens* Oh thank god you're here.

Kaze: Eh Gouenji... and Fubuki too? Why are you two here?

Gouenji: Aphrodi called and asked me for help. So what's on and uhh what's with the cat ears and tail? I didn't know you're into cosplay-

Kaze: That's not it!

Aphrodi: Kazemaru calm down. His here to help.

Kaze: Sorry...

Fubuki: Kazemaru-san, Aphrodi-san can you tell us what happened?

Aphrodi: It took place 2 days ago, late in the afternoon. It was raining, after school Kazemaru and I were to spend time together so he hurried down to my house . He felt some or something following him so he stopped to look back and saw a black cat. It was just a cat, nothing creepy about it 'yill the cat followed him to my house.

Gouenji: Then?

Kaze: I got pissed off when it followed me inside and kept seeking for attention so I threw it outside, Aphrodi and were supposed to have out time alone together dammit. The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning is when Aphrodi pulled a tail I didn't know I have!

Fubuki: So how can we help?

Aphrodi: I beg the cat we assumed was the cause of this mayhem and to my surprise it talks. The cat said Kazemaru would only be cured if we have sex. *blush*

Gouenji: I don't quite get what the problem is. If you already know the cure *ahem* then why didn't two just do it?

Kaze: The very reason why the cat chose that kind of cure is because it knew Byron and I haven't done it yet! *blushes*

Fubuki: You haven't done it yet?

Kaze: Well yes and when did you and gouenji did it when you two starte dating?

Gouenji: On the very day Fubuki confessed. The feeling was mutual and I myself have been holding back which seems like an eternity when I'm with him. So the very rational thing happened, we had sex. Though I would rather call it lovemaking.

Aphrodi: You aren't embarrassed at all saying that aren't you? But really? That fast?

Fubuki: Yeah! So shall we start? Aphrodi will be the seme and Kazemaru-neko (pun intended) is the uke right?

Kazemaru: *nods* ... I'M THE BOTTOM? WHY?

Gouenji: You're the one who needs to get cured. Alright Aphrodi you should do as I say. Understood?

*insert cricket sounds*

Gouenji: I said understood?!

A&amp;K: Hai!

Gouenji: Right, to start things why don't you two kiss.

A&amp;K: Huh?

Gouenji: I said kiss. Now do it.

Aphrodi: *cupped Kazemaru's face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips*

Kaze: *sighs happily*

Aphrodi: Now what?

Gouenji: What was that? Is that how you two kiss each other?

Kaze: Yeah, why?

Gouenji: *face palms* Try again. Don't pull back till I say so, and Aphrodi don't hold back on his accord.

Fubuki: *giggles*

Aphrodi pulled Kazemaru to him again, face-to-face, they engage in another kiss. Pecks on the lips here and there.

Aphrodi: Kazemaru open your mouth

Kazemaru opened his mouth as Aphrodi commanded and Aphrodi draw their open mouths in a sloppy kiss. Tongues twirling together, saliva dripping on the side of Kazemaru's mouth. Aphrodi pulled back and bit Kazemaru's lower lip.

Kazemaru: Ah- Aphrodi...unn

Gouenji: Don't stop yet.

With that, Aphrodi started licking Kazemaru's upper lip, making Kazemaru moan. He then indulge in the wet caverns of Kazemaru's mouth again, this time exploring it fully. his tongue going up Kazemaru's pallet. Pleasure filled Kazemaru's body, arching up to the kiss, he ground himself to Aphrodi, making known of his aching bulge. He needed Aphrodi's touch. How can the man kiss him like this and not touch him?

Aphrodi: Damn Kazemaru. Nnngh, ah!

Kazemaru: Ahh, Aphrodi. *tangles his hand on Aphrodi's hair*

Gouenji: That's enough Aphrodi.

Kazemaru: *whimpers* *tail swishing back in forth a form agitation*

Aphrodi: Where's Fubuki?

Gouenji: He just grabbed some stuff for preparation. Ah there he is.

Fubuki: Sorry, here *puts stuff on the floor*

Kazemaru: What is that? *points to the stuff*

Gouenji: You would need lube and condoms for intercourse *smirks*

Kazemaru: *speechless*

Fubuki: Can we leave no Gouenji? *squirms*

Gouenji: Just a moment

Aphrodi: You two are leaving now?

Gouenji: Yeah, you see Fubuki is bothered by you're kissing. We have plans and well just *whispers to Aphrodi*. You'll do just fine.

And out the couple, Gouenji and Fubuki, goes.

Aphrodi: So... wanna take a shower with me?

Dumbfounded Kazemaru just nodded and joined Aphrodi.

~.~.~.~.~

Really forgive me. This story was long written in my story log book. *sigh* Memories are a scary thing. If you read all you've wrote in the past you will come to realize the person you are back then.

For me the me back then was all flowers and sparkles the type to think non too deep of things.

I think this story lacking. Personally I don't think Byron, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Fubuki are portrayed according to their personality but then again this story is made to enlighten the heart of serious fanfics overdose. Consider it the milk to your coffee.

Grammatical errors may occur, and my writing style for this story was a bit mixed up in my perspective so I really dunno what you guys think about this.

I'm thinking of ending it here...

R&amp;R


End file.
